


A Heart Down

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [8]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: It’s not what you think





	A Heart Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For ffwarqueen. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: H: Heartbreak

Pete was not happy at all. He sulked as he lay on Patrick’s bed and watched Patrick getting ready for his date.

“Do you have to go Patrick? I mean tonight is usually the night when the guys come over and we watch movies,” said Pete.

“Star Wars,” replied Patrick distractedly.

“Well, yeah. Joe pouts otherwise and Bob gets mad when Joe pouts, so…” Pete trailed off.

Patrick chuckled. “Yeah. Watching Bob intimidate you all is pretty funny, but this date is really important Pete. I’m going to ask Sharon to marry me.”

“What?” Pete screeched as he sat up.

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“NO! You certainly did not!”

“Oh. Pete, I’m going to ask Sharon to marry me.”

Pete scowled. “Like that helps now. Why?”

Patrick turned to look at Pete and sighed. “I’m a geek, okay. I mean look at me. Sharon is the best I’m going to get and I’d like to keep her before someone else snaps her up. She won’t wait on me forever Pete. And I’m getting older, I’d like some kids before too long.”

Pete stared at Patrick. “Those are lousy reasons to get married,” he stated.

“Maybe, but you can get anyone you want.”

“Not anyone,” Pete mumbled.

“Have you even told them? I mean seriously Pete, you’ve been lusting after this…person for six years now.”

“I know. It’s just complicated.”

They were silent while Patrick finished getting ready. Finally, Pete said, “Let me see the ring.”

Patrick beamed at him and took out the box. He opened it and Pete saw a gold band and a fairly big diamond. Pete whistled.

“That looks expensive.”

Patrick shrugged and put a hat on. He walked towards the door with Pete trailing behind him. Patrick put on his coat and smiled at Pete.

“Wish me luck,” he said.

“Good luck Patrick. Bye.”

“Bye!”

Pete shut the door and sighed. _My life sucks._

*****************

“Hey, Pete! Ray won’t be able to make it tonight. You’re going to have to talk to Gerard and Frank about it, it didn’t make any sense to me when he called,” Joe said while he opened the door to Pete and Patrick’s apartment and bounced over to the couch, where Pete was sitting.

“Why so sad Pete?” he asked.

Pete sighed and curled into a ball. Joe’s eyes widened.

“Bob! You might want to get Mikey to hurry up! I think Pete’s having a breakdown!” Joe yelled to his boyfriend.

Pete glared at Joe and muttered, “I’m not having a breakdown.”

“Sure, dude. Whatever.” Joe went into the kitchen and got things set up.

Mikey walked quickly through the open door and made a beeline for Pete. He curled around him and asked, “Where’s Patrick?”

“Getting engaged.”

Brendon, who was carrying the bags of chips, dropped them. “WHAT?” he yelled.

Mikey poked Pete. “Tell me.”

“He’s going to ask Sharon to marry him. He showed me the ring, it’s really pretty and she’d be a totally moron to say no,” Pete replied despondently.

“She is a moron,” remarked Spencer as he walked by with the sodas. 

Brendon’s head bobbed in agreement as he climbed on the couch and hugged Pete.

Andy flopped down in an easy chair and asked, “Why didn’t you tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Pete asked.

“Um…that you love him. And that Sharon is kind of, maybe, cheating on him,” stated Gerard, from the kitchen. He was busy keeping Frank from the food before the movie started. He and Brendon nearly burned the place down when making popcorn last time.

Pete sat up suddenly. “He’s totally in love with that woman. Why would he ever look at me? He likes girls. He said so when we first met.”

Spencer glared at him as he sat on Andy’s lap. “Are you serious? Is he serious?” he asked the rest of the group.

Bob came into the living room and smacked Pete’s head. “He never said that. He said he likes boys and girls.”

“What? When? How did I miss that?” Pete questioned.

Mikey sighed. “You tend to miss the obvious. Plus, you were all over someone.”

“Chris!” Frank helpfully supplied. He cheered when he grabbed a bag of popcorn. “I got it Bren!”

Brendon bounced in place; Mikey grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up. “Yay! Oh, Pete. You should probably stop Patrick from marrying that…what did you call her Joe?”

“Hussy,” he replied.

“Yeah, that hussy. Go! Now! Shoo!” Brendon flapped his hands and Pete bolted from the couch.

“Do you think he knows he’s still in his pajamas?” asked Andy.

********************

Pete ran down the stairs (the elevator was perpetually broken) and almost hit Ryan and Jon.

“You can just go in. I’m going to be awhile,” he panted.

Ryan furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“I have to stop Patrick from marrying a hussy!” Pete yelled while running out the door.

“Hussy?”

Jon laughed. “Sharon. Joe calls her that all the time at work. Come on, I don’t want to miss the beginning.”

“Oh. Good, I don’t like her. She called your photos distasteful,” Ryan scowled.

Jon tugged him close. “Not everyone likes looking at naked men.”

*****************

Pete knew exactly where Patrick would take Sharon out to dinner. He burst through the main door and realized he was bare foot and in a pair of ratty pajamas. Pete shrugged and began looking for Patrick. He spotted him off in a corner. The hostess tried to stop him, but Pete shoved past him.

“Patrick!” he yelled.

Patrick looked his way and shook his head. “Pete, what are you doing here?”

“I came to stop you from marrying the hu…Sharon!” Pete exclaimed.

Patrick’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Patrick. I love you. I have forever and I didn’t tell you because I thought you were straight and now I know you’re not. Also, she’s cheating on you with someone else,” Pete blurted out.

“I know.”

“What?”

“Well, not about you being in love with me, but the cheating. She told me before I could ask her.”

“Oh.”

They looked at each other until Patrick saw the hostess wasn’t happy. “Maybe we better leave.” Patrick threw some money down and dragged Pete out the door.

“Did you run here from the apartment?”

“Yeah. My feet hurt.”

Patrick looked down and winced. “I bet. Get in the car.”

Pete, however, didn’t move. He pulled Patrick close and kissed him. “I don’t think you’re a geek. I think you are an awesome scientist who’s going to win a Nobel Prize one day. I think you’re beautiful all over. No one else will snap me up because I’m so annoying and I am totally willing to adopt kids with you.”

Patrick stared at Pete for a long time. Pete didn’t blink. Finally, Patrick smiled at him. “Pete, I think I’ve been in love with you as long as you’ve been in love with me.”

Pete grinned and kissed Patrick again.


End file.
